Definitely Not
by jewell01
Summary: 19 años evitando directamente la trama principal, solo para despertar en la cama del padre del protagonista. Suiren gimió internamente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía de aquel hotel donde se encontraba cierto rubio aun enredado entre las sabanas.
1. Borracheras

**Aclaraciones:**

 **Este fic es un MinatoxOc y se sitúa unos 5 años después del nacimiento de Naruto y el ataque del kyubi, aquí Minato logro sobrevivir.**

 **Jewell ama también el MinatoxKushina por lo que está abierta a peticiones (?**

* * *

Resumen:

19 años evitando directamente la trama principal, solo para despertar en la cama del padre del protagonista.

Suiren gimió internamente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía de aquel hotel donde se encontraba cierto rubio aun enredado entre las sabanas.

* * *

\- Definitely not-

-capitulo 1-

\- Borracheras -

* * *

Suiren se quedó mirando con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror al hombre a su lado, un color semi bronceado se sujetaba a su piel y hebras rubias que se disparaban en el aire adornaban su cabeza, sus ojos viajaron hacia las sabanas color celeste bebé que cubrían aquel cuerpo construido, bajando la mirada, se dio cuenta que eran del mismo color de las sabanas que cubrían su propio cuerpo, realización llego de golpe a su cerebro como un puño en la cara.

Ella se había acostado con un hombre.

Y no, no era cualquier hombre al azar que se pudo haber chocado tras la borrachera del día anterior, no, tenía que ser una de las personas con las que ella no quería ni siquiera ver en pintura.

Ya que, el hombre a su lado no era otro que Minato Namikaze, padre del protagonista principal de la serie, Ninja prodigio de konohagakure, Yondaime hokage de uno de las cuatro aldeas ocultas más poderosas.

Bueno, mierda.

Mirando alrededor del cuarto el rostro de la castaña comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad más roja con cada segundo que pasaba, el cuarto era un lio completo, la mesa que debería encontrarse en medio de la sala se encontraba tirada contra un rincón, la ropa estaba esparcida por todo el dormitorio y _-´¡¿oh dios, esa es mi ropa interior?!´-_ grito en su mente viendo los retazos de tela que antes habían sido su lencería, su mochila puesta inocentemente en un rincón del cuarto al parecer era lo único que no estaba roto o desparramado.

Envolviendo una de las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, la castaña trato de levantarse solo para sentir un dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, tratando de hacer caso omiso al punzón, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su kimono, la tela –gracias al cielo- parecía estar completa, solo un poco arrugada.

Con la mirada aun errante, vio disimuladamente al rubio de espaldas a ella, Suiren temió por un momento el desmayarse o morir desangrada. La ancha espalda de Minato se encontraba magullada, arañazos se podían ver por toda la expansión de piel como si un animal hubiera estado tratando de sujetarse repetidamente de ese lugar, casi como si tratara de negar el hecho frente a ella, jugo su mirada de la espalda arañada del hombre a su mano repetidamente, aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho, un sonido ahogado escapo de su garganta al darse cuenta que no solo los arañazos adornaban la espalda del rubio, sino también un mordida en el hombro izquierdo, apartando la mirada llevo ambas manos a la cara, Suiren podía jurar que le salían vapor por las orejas, ella no solo había perdido la virginidad el día anterior, sino que también no lograba recordar nada, masajeando el puente de su nariz trato de hacer retroceder a la resaca que comenzaba a aparecer.

 _Manos pequeñas se aferraban a la ancha espalda arañándolo casi con desesperación como si fuera su único soporte, gemidos y jadeos llenaban el ambiente de la habitación, un gruñido escapo de la garganta del rubio al encontrarse ahora con la espalda sobre la cama, besos y ligeros mordiscos se desparramaban sobre la piel lechosa, la cama rechinaba bajo el vaivén de-_

Con un chillido de vergüenza, Suiren se obligó a suprimir las imágenes borrosas que habían comenzado a invadir su mente.

Bueno, ahora lograba recordar algo.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios los cuales fueron amortiguados inmediatamente por sus propias manos al escuchar la agitación de las sabanas a su lado, dirigiendo la mirada nerviosa hacia el rubio, agradeció a los cielos que este solo se había revuelto un poco en sueños antes de volver a dormir tranquilamente.

Grandes gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente-' _Él… no lograría recordar esto, si huía ahora… ¿cierto…?´_ \- otro dolor amenazaba con florecer en su cabeza.

Otra agitación de sabanas la saco de su ensoñación, dando una mirada rápida al rubio, se aseguró de que aún se encontrara durmiendo.

Poniéndose la ropa lo más rápido que podía agarro su mochila antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con un suave click en la puerta, una cosa era segura y eso era que ella no quería estar en este lugar para cuando el Namikaze estuviera despierto.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con su mochila apretada al pecho, no registro al alvino que paso por su lado caminando hacia la dirección de donde ella trataba de escapar, la castaña en ese momento solo estaba preocupada en dos cosas y esas eran en primer lugar, estar lo más lejos posible del Namikaze y en segundo lugar, el cómo le explicaría esto a sus padres.

Suiren gimió internamente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía de aquel hotel donde se encontraba cierto rubio aun enredado entre las sabanas.

No tenía que preocuparse ¿cierto?, él no la seguiría ¿cierto?, ellos nunca se volverían a ver… ¿cierto?...

Oh dios… ¿Por qué te burlas de mí?

* * *

 **Hahahahaha x'D oh dios… me siento una pervertida escribiendo esa escena smut aunque no explicita, soy un tomate con cabello ondulado x'DDDD dios…uf**

 **Bueno, ojala le guste ¡nos vemos!**

 **Psd: nose en que rango ponerlo x'D ayuda plz(?**

 **By. Jewell**

 **Editado el 12/04/17**


	2. De aquí para allá

**¡Hola! Oww ¡llego a 2 comentarios y 3 favoritos! Sinceramente es mucho más de lo que esperaba ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ahora cap!**

 **En el cap anterior dije que la historia se desarrollaba a partir de tres años después del ataque del kyubi pero he decidido que serán seis, por razones que se verán más adelante.**

 **¡Perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía!**

* * *

Resumen:

19 años evitando directamente la trama principal, solo para despertar en la cama del padre del protagonista.

Suiren gimió internamente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía de aquel hotel donde se encontraba cierto rubio aun enredado entre las sabanas.

* * *

\- Definitely not-

-capitulo 2-

\- De aquí para allá -

* * *

Un gemido lastimero escapo de los labios de Minato al mismo tiempo que su frente chocaba contra la madera de su escritorio.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios le tuvo que hacer caso a su sensei e ir a beber?! , se repetía en su mente mientras golpeaba continuamente su frente contra el escritorio.

-¡Gyajajajaja!- resonó la risa alrededor de la habitación-¿aun con la resaca Minato?-se carcajeo el albino dándole palmaditas al hombre que parecía tener un ataque de depresión.

-esto no es gracioso sensei…-murmuró Minato mirando al hombre sonriente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan serio!- siguió palmeando Jiraya la espalda de su ex-alumno- entiendo que no te gusten este tipo de cosas, pero ya paso y no po-

-No me refiero a eso sensei- un tono serio fue dirigido al Sannin- nose quien era esa mujer o siquiera si es nativa del país del fuego o… ¿y si quedo embarazada y viene al pueblo reclamando un lugar o aún peor, lo oculta y nunca me llego a enterar si tengo otro hijo o hija?... si el concejo se llega a enterar de que el hokage tuvo un desliz con una mujer desconocida estoy más que seguro de que tendrán un día de campo conmigo.

Jiraya soltó un suspiro mirando a su alumno, el Sannin sabía que Minato tenía razón, pero también sabía que todo lo que había dicho no era la verdadera razón por la que se sentía tan arrepentido.

Habían pasado cinco años, casi seis desde el ataque del Kyubi, el nacimiento de Naruto y la muerte de Kushina, Jiraya había visto como la relación de la pareja se había desarrollado desde que eran niños y como su alumno había entrado en depresión tras su muerte, Jiraya sabía que si no fuera por Naruto era probable que Minato se hubiera hundido en el papel de Hokage y tratado de dejar sus sentimientos de lado, él no quería eso para su alumno y por eso le agradecía infinitamente al pequeño alborotador el estar siempre animando a las personas a su alrededor.

Minato por otra parte, aun se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no había pensado que la situación llegaría a tal punto cuando en un principio solo había sido una inocente salida de al país del té por acuerdos legales–en el cual fue obligado a ir por el tercero y su sensei, con el primero asegurando que tomaría su lugar hasta que él volviera- 'necesitas despejarte del aire de la oficina' fue lo que ambos habían dicho antes de asignarle esa misión.

El sonido de la puerta llamando hizo levantar la mirada al rubio, con un leve 'adelante' las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un alvino con cabello de punta seguido por otros tres adultos.

-Minato-sensei-resonó la voz del invocador ninken poniéndose frente al hokage.

-¿encontraron algo?- pregunto Minato mirando al grupo entrante.

-solo…- vacilo Kakashi poniendo un trozo de tela envuelto en el escritorio del rubio.

Con una ceja levantada observo a las 4 personas frente a él, era fácil decir que todos ellos se encontraban incomodos, con la curiosidad sacando lo mejor del rubio, jalo el trozo de tela desdoblándolo.

¿eh?- pregunto Minato al ver que dentro de la tela solo había más trozos de tela los cuales parecían haber sido tirados y rasgados-''¿Qué-''

Un color rojo escarlata comenzó a inundar el rostro del rubio a un ritmo alarmante al mismo tiempo que otra carcajada por parte del Sannin inundaba la sala.

Ropa…

Ropa interior femenina… hecha jirones.

-¡Gyajajajaja! ¡Parece que te divertiste ayer Minato!- se regodeo el alvino dando palmaditas a su alumno con lo que parecía ser orgullo.

Con otro gemido lastimero, Minato llevo ambas manos al rostro.

 _El ambiente cargado en la cantina, cabello castaño rojizo cayendo en cascada alrededor del rostro pálido, risas compartidas entre él y la figura femenina a su costado, toques y sonrisas juguetonas._

 _La ropa arrojada por todas partes, ojos verdeazulados nublados mirándolo fijamente, el aire caliente llenando la habitación._

Una tos por parte del Inuzuka saco al rubio de sus recuerdos y su sufrimiento auto infringido.

-no logramos encontrar otra cosa, los huéspedes dicen que no vieron a nadie salir del cuarto y el gerente del lugar se negó a dar cualquier información sobre sus clientes- un color rosado espolvoreo las marcadas mejillas del ninja-El olor se hizo más débil en unas fuentes termales solo para desaparecer por completo en un mercado cercano al hotel, tenemos la ligera sospecha de que puede ser un ninja ya que cargaba yerbas especiales para confundir la nariz de los rastreadores.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había soltado a lo largo del día, con la mano sobre el puente de la nariz, intento retroceder el dolor de cabeza que se comenzaba a hacer presente.

Esa mañana él había sido despertado por un preocupado Kakashi que un principio había pensado que su sensei había sido drogado, cuando había vuelto a todos sus sentidos o al menos la mayoría, se había dado cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación o siquiera en su oficina y que el lugar olía a sudor, sangre y sexo, también que un ligero olor a duraznos se aferraban a las sabanas y su piel, al mirar alrededor del cuarto fue cuando todos los hechos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe a su mente, los primeros minutos el rubio se había vuelto completamente piedra, solo para después salir disparado hacia su ropa y hacer una carrera loca junto a su alumno devuelta a la aldea.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban, con un grupo de búsqueda frente él, los cuales le informaban que no habían encontrado información sobre la chica de la cual él no podía recordar claramente el rostro.

-Minato-sensei-hablo Kakashi ganando la atención de su sensei-La mañana que seguí su olor hasta ese hotel una mujer paso por mi lado corriendo con dirección al sur, aunque no pude verle el rostro por completo ya que su cabello lo ocultaba, su olor era el mismo que el de los melocotones en el cuarto, por su complexión y su estatura podría afirmar que se encontraba a mediados de los años 25 , kimono azul con un obi blanco, cabello castaño rojizo largo y piel clara-

Manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio Minato comenzó a procesar la información, él recordaba, aunque borrosamente, esos detalles y la descripción que le acababa de dar su alumno se adaptaban perfectamente a sus recuerdos, cerrando los ojos trato de recordar el nombre de la mujer.

Nada

Sus recuerdos eran un lio y solo lograba recordar fragmentos desordenados de esa noche.

Minato alzo la mirada hacia los ninjas frente a él, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho murió en sus labios cuando la puerta se había abierto de golpe.

-¡Otou-san!- grito un pequeño rubio ignorando a todas las personas en la oficina y haciendo una carrera hacia el hombre sentado en el escritorio-''¡vine cuando me entere de que habías vuelto de tu misión!''

-¿eh?- soltó torpemente el Hokage, viendo a su hijo ahora sentado en su regazo-Naruto, ¿no deberías estar en la acade-

-¡Naruto!- se escuchó el rugido furioso seguido de pasos fuertes-¡Hokage-sama está ocupado! ¡Y aún no terminan las clases!

Minato vio con una gota de sudor como un furioso Iruka cubierto de lo que parecía polvo de tiza aparecía en la puerta de su oficina para luego agarrar por la parte trasera de la camisa de su hijo, el rubio se dividía entre la diversión y el nerviosismo al ver al profesor furioso y a su hijo haciendo pucheros.

-¡pero Iruka-sensei, no había visto a Otou-san hace más de tres días!- Reclamo el niño retorciéndose del agarre de su profesor-¡Aparte Jii-san dijo que le daría una semana de vacaciones y… ¿eh?- paro de hablar alzando la nariz hacia el aire y luego dirigirla hacia el rubio mayor.

-otou-san- hablo Naruto mirando a su padre-¿Por qué hueles a duraznos y flores silvestres?- pregunto con una mirada llena de curiosidad infantil.

Silencio lleno la sala.

Las personas alrededor del pueblo pudieron haber jurado que escucharon la risa de cierto Sannin resonar en toda la aldea.

* * *

 **Uff… siempre es difícil escribir los primeros capítulos, ya que no me gusta hacer a los personajes con una personalidad diferente a como son en el anime/manga u.u**

 **¿criticas? ¿concejos? ¿tomates? xD :'D**

 **Ahora! Chan! Chan! Chan! ¡a responder comentarios! :D**

 **Harriet D. Peverell:Thank you so much! Of course, I will be uploading more chapters and I will try to do it once or twice per week.**

 **KuroShiroNeko-chan: ¡Claro! Estaré tratando de actualizar seguido uvu**

 **¡Gracias a los que leen mi historia! ¡bye bye!**

 **Editado el 12/04/17**


	3. investigación

**Jooo, tiempo sin actualizar xd ya bueno, después de todos estos meses aquí les traigo el cap 3 chan! Chan! CHAN!**

* * *

Resumen:

19 años evitando directamente la trama principal, solo para despertar en la cama del padre del protagonista.

Suiren gimió internamente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía de aquel hotel donde se encontraba cierto rubio aun enredado entre las sabanas.

* * *

\- Definitely not-

-Cap. 3-

\- investigación-

* * *

Suiren sabía que no era una chica normal desde los primeros meses de vida, ya sea por su alta agudes sobre su entorno desde una edad temprana o su capacidad para sentir chakra (no es como si ella sabía que era aquella energía molestosa en ese entonces), pero ella sabía que lo encabezaba la lista era que ella recordaba su vida pasada, antes de morir había sido una adolescente normal, un poco obsesionada con el anime y ahogada hasta el cuello con libros sobre derecho, si sus borrosos recuerdos de esos últimos segundos eran ciertos, entonces ella había muerto cuando resbalo del tercer piso del edificio de la universidad (malditos tacones… ella estaba en lo cierto que esas cosas serían su muerte algún día) cuando tuvo completo entendimiento de su entorno había entrado en un ataque de histeria, pero después de meses (¿o eran dias?) de debate mental, se rindió y decidió aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad.

Pero todo se fue por el desagüe cuando cumplió 6 años y descubrió que había reencarnado en Naruto verse, pero no, al mundo no le basto con eso, porque al parecer, el mundo la había tomado como juguete personal y no le dio una vida tranquila como hija de un campesino o de una familia civil normal, la tuvo que poner en un lugar muy cercano a la trama como-

-Hime-Sama- toco un guardián- la carroza y los caballos ya están listos para su partida, su padre Daymio-sama espera su llegada al atardecer.

Hija de un daymio...

Si...

La vida chupa.

-dios...- susurro Suiren cayendo sobre los edredones que adornaban el colchón- me mataran... No... Padre matara primero a Minato y luego a mi cuando lo descubra.

Otro gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios mientras trataba de hundirse entre sus sabanas.

'Tal vez… si huyo ahorita y vuelvo en tres o cuatro meses cuando este más calmada, padre no se dará cuenta'- pensó mirando al techo de la habitación- ´si… ¡si huyo ahorita tal vez logre evitar a los guardias y a padre!'

Con el ánimo renovado la castaña salto de su cama.

-¡Señorita Suiren!- El sonido de la puerta chocando contra la pared la hizo saltar.

'¡mierda!'- Chillo mentalmente.

-a-ah… Renji- saludo débilmente dándose la vuelta hacia el hombre con barba de chivo parado en la puerta- ¿Cómo has estado?

Con cada paso que daba, el hombre parecía a punto de explotar con las marcas de irritación creciendo a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cabeza, lejanamente Suiren se preguntó si era saludable que haiga pasado por tres colores diferentes desde que la encontró.

-¡¿Dónde diablos desapareciste anoche?!- Gritó cara a cara con la castaña.

-eh… pero solo salí a divertirme- Un puchero apareció en la cara de la joven '¿Si no hay testigos no hay castigo? ¿Cierto?' una voz en lo más profundo de su mente pregunto tratando de aplacar el miedo que crecía continuamente dentro suyo- aparte tenía el permiso de padre de salir de exploración durante dos días, mientras que hoy volviera al palacio…- protesto jugando con sus dedos.

\- Princesa- Gruño Renji, un chillido asustado escapo de la joven- ¡¿Entonces porque puedo sentir el olor a alcohol aquí?!

-¡Lo puedo explicar!- Saltó de la cama agarrando una frazada y usándola de barrera.

-¡Señor Renji, el equipo ninja ya está aquí!

Un gruñido escapo del hombre aun mirando amenazante a la mujer.

-Hablaremos después de su reunión con el señor- Término dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios de la mujer al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

'perfecto'- gimió mentalmente- 'simplemente perfecto, Renji sospecha ¿esto puede ser pe-

-¡La bestia verde de Konoha hace su entrada dinámica!

Frio cruzo a lo largo de su columna vertebral-'¡Claro! ¡Simplemente búrlate de mí, vida!'

-¡Guy! ¡Asustaras a los caballos!- regaño una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-¡Pero Kurenai! ¡Las llamas de la juventud deben arder en los corazones de los espectadores!

-Date por vencida kurenai… Ebisu y yo nos dimos cuenta hace tiempo que es peor si lo intentas callar- arrastro las palabras un varón.

Un sonido sospechosamente parecido a un suspiro derrotado sonó- oh bien…-

-ugggg…- Suiren en su mente maldijo a cada deidad que pusiera recordar.

Este sería un largo viaje a casa.

* * *

Suerte para ella, el equipo había estado mucho más ocupado peleando entre ellos o atando al bandido que se había aparecido ante ellos con no más que una vieja katana oxidada como para tomar una segunda toma de ella.

Aunque sabía que se mordería la lengua a los siguientes pensamientos, ella casi prefería estar atrapada dentro del carruaje escuchando los gritos juveniles del hombre verde que estar ahora frente a sus padres… casi…

-Suiren- Comenzó el hombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Tu cumpleaños número veinticuatro está a pocas meses de la vista- un suspiró escapo de Suiren, mas si el daymio se dio cuenta o no, no reacciono-Normalmente a estas alturas tú ya deberías haber contraído matrimonio, pero debido a la última guerra hace unos años la relación con otros gobiernos e incluso entre los terratenientes de este país ha sido frágil.

El suspiro del daimyo resonó en la sala.

-Hija, sabes que normalmente estas cosas…- Tarareo el hombre moviendo su abanico en una forma de negación- no se me dan, pero sabes que tu madre y yo arreglamos un matrimonio entre el hijo mayor de la familia Madoka y tú, en las próxima semanas el joven estará visitando el palacio… ¿Eres consciente de lo que sucederá si no tienes herederos cierto? Y los problemas que sucederían si rechazamos este matrimonio.

-sí- murmuró Suiren sin bajar la vista.

-¡Eso es bueno!- sonrió el hombre- -¡jojojo, puedes retirarte querida!- canturreo felizmente el hombre moviendo su abanico de arriba a abajo.

-sí, padre- y con esa última respuesta la castaña prácticamente huyo del salón tratando de ignorar las miradas fijas.

-¿es una buena niña no?- entono feliz el daimyo viendo a su hija alejarse junto a las sirvientas.

-si... pena que se tenga que casar…- murmuro Kunoe con un dejo de distracción mientras miraba como la última hebra de cabello castaño desaparecía a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto curioso el daymio.

-no mi señor- el joven sacudió la cabeza- solo son divagaciones mías.

Un tarareo de parte del hombre fue su respuesta.

* * *

'Me siento hecha mierda…'- gimió tratando de sostener su peso contra la pared del pasillo-'Tranquila Suiren... Siempre puedes huir hacia las montañas y comenzar una vida de ermitaño con 9 gatos y 3 perros… si… hasta podría entrenarlos y convertirme en la siguiente neko-baa… momento… yo no sé luchar…'

-¡Ah! ¡Princesa! ¡¿Sucede algo?!- ambas sirvientas rodearon a la joven, preocupadas por la nube oscura que parecía comenzar a crecer sobre su cabeza.

\- ah… yo sí… pero - Se interrumpió mirando a hacia la figura detrás de ambas mujeres-¡Ah! ¡Kana!- llamó deteniendo a la mujer en medio del pasillo.

-Princesa- Saludo la mujer haciendo un arco.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!- Grito Suiren agarrando su brazo- ¿A ti te gustan los gatos cierto?- jalo su manga ignorando la mirada atónica de la mujer.

-pues- yo… ¿sí?

-¿Y tú fuiste un ninja antes de trabajar en el castillo cierto?- insistió haciendo caso omiso al tartamudeo de las sirvientas detrás suyo.

-¿también? Pero princesa eso que-

-¡Perfecto!- Chillo Suiren aun ignorando las miradas atolondradas de las tres mujeres- ¡Ah! ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo!-

-¡Princesa espere sus-!  
Una nube de humo quedo atrás mientras Suiren y Kana desaparecían a lo largo del pasillo.

-clases de danza…- murmuró la pobre mujer antes de soltar un gemido lastimero- Renji nos matara cuando se entere que la princesa se volvió a escapar…

A su lado la otra sirvienta no pudo reprimir un escalofrió al pensar en el viejo hombre estricto.

* * *

Jiraya no sabía si reírse o entrar en un ataque de pánico, porque, después de unos días de investigación, había dado a parar con la identidad de la chica con la que su alumno había pasado esa noche de borrachera, él había esperado cualquier cosa, una kunoichi, una civil, una mujer casada ¡diablos! Incluso una kunoichi renegada, pero entre todo ellos, definitivamente no había esperado que fuera…

-Hija del Daimyo- Rio sin humor- Minato se acostó con la única hija del Daimyo del fuego….-

Mirando con una expresión casi de compasión hacia su alumno sentado en la oficina Hokage, sacudió la cabeza, antes de saltar hacia las calles de konoha.

-mmm…- murmuro antes de soltar una risita pervertida- Mi pequeño alumno tiene muy buenos gustos- cacareo mirando la foto de cierta castaña entre su mano.

* * *

 **Eh, la verdad no pensaba actualizar esta historia pero mi musa le dio el ataque 'Minato, kya!' xD y bueno, aquí me tienen, la verdad siento que escribo muy poquito en esta historia así que en los próximos capítulos tratare de hacerlos más largos. Ahora! A responder comentarios :'D**

 **lavida134- Minato es un amor xD apuesto a que sería un sansualon tomate 7v7**

 **Maria- Hahaha… perdón por la tardanza TTvTT**

 **ShadingWolf49- Lo hará, pero más adelante xD**

 **By. Jewell**


End file.
